


Goodbye

by drakonlily (krayxlidlon)



Series: Strange Waltz [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Goodbye

I've been standing here for a long time.

Longer than anyone else would have, unless it were you standing and me in the ground. That's a given, however, this is me and that was you and we were definitely nothing normal, even back when I was alive and you were just a little forgetful.

I always knew this would happen, but I didn't think about it. Even after you started to forget things more often. When you moved to being senile.

It isn't like you'd ever forget me. You spent over twenty years trying to forget me and you couldn't. When you dipped totally, there were days that I was the only thing you remembered. Sometimes you'd forget my name, but you knew me.

"Stupid punk, you're still here."

Of course I was, you forgetful old git. Where else would I be?

And now, I'm standing here. I know you're not going to ask me that anymore. But I still feel like I need to hear it. "Stupid punk."

I suppose I am.

I think I'm going to go lay down myself now. I don't think I'll be waking up.

Goodbye, Veld.   
~Vince


End file.
